


just for you

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Holiday Fic Exchange, Romance, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Ellie has been dreading Valentine's Day this year. Not because she doesn't want to spend it with her girlfriend, Yukio, but because she's never really done V-Day before. What if she messes it up?





	just for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moreissuesthanvogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanvogue/gifts).



> This is a gift for my valentine [dyketonystark](http://moreissuesthanvogue.star.is/) for the [womenofmcu's St Valentine exchange](http://womenofmcu.tumblr.com/)! I really hope you enjoy your gift!! It was lots of fun to write. I adored the beautiful gift you gave me❤️If you'd like to see that gift (and hopefully reblog it, if you have a tumblr!) just go [here](http://moreissuesthanvogue.star.is/post/182812755306/dyketonystark-matching-animal-hoodies-with-ur)! And if you'd like to see the tumblr post for this fic, just go [here](http://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/post/182818276801/this-is-my-gift-for-my-valentine-dyketonystark)!

Ellie sighed as she walked down the path between the school buildings, the cold air chilling the skin of her cheeks while the water sun above did it’s best to warm the compacted snow on the ground, only succeeding in making her squint. She was on her way back to her dorm, early unfortunately.

Usually, it would be a blessing to be let out of class early and get the chance to go home to her girlfriend, Yukio for some extra time together. But today... well, today was Valentine’s Day.

It wasn’t that she was worried about it being too serious of a day to hang out with Yukio or anything. They were well past the beginning stage — the “what are we” stage where they danced around terms and how much they liked each other. Not that that stage had lasted long anyway; Yukio, in her bright, sunny disposition, wasn’t really the type to hide what she was feeling, and the strength of her feelings for Ellie were no exception. It was just that Valentine’s Day was awfully pink and gooshy, and honestly, a little heteronormative. Ellie had spent a lot of time as a kid getting an icky feeling in her stomach whenever she saw all the ads directed at men to get their girlfriends or wives something special without really knowing why. It simply felt like something was missing to her, like the stories were incomplete. It didn’t escape her notice as a child either that she had neither met a boy she would want a gift from, nor did they seem much interested in giving her one anyway. Supposedly, the glare scared them off (no one seemed to understand that was exactly what Ellie was aiming for).

Curse Wade and untimely appearances. It seemed that, no matter what, whenever he popped up on campus, everyone seemed in a hurry to get  _ off _ campus. He often complained to her that he only ever saw her and Piotr, who he annoyingly referred to as Colossus, due to his stature. She wasn’t sure what he was talking about—campus was always packed when she walked about.

Today, when he appeared, Professor Frost had practically shut the door on a student’s heels in the effort to end class early, dispersing them all as quick as a flock of birds with a stone thrown in the center.

Ellie had almost considered procrastinating her return by spending time with Wade, desperate as she was, but she was so annoyed with him for getting class out early she shot him a well deserved bit of snark and stomped away instead.

Now, she was almost regretting it.

The walk to her room went by too fast, and before she knew it, she was standing in front of her door. She took a deep breath, steeling herself before she went in. She might have worried that Yukio would hear her if the door hadn’t been made of solid wood. The entire residence hall was fancy, basically a mansion with individual rooms given to the students, and definitely the nicest on campus. Rumor had it that Professor Xavier had lived in it as a child and when he started the school, he simply built it around his childhood home.

After one long breath, she opened the door.

With barely one foot in the door, she stopped in shock, staring around the room before her eyes landed on her girlfriend, laying on the bed in a sinfully gorgeous lace bodysuit.

“You might wanna close the door,” Yukio said around the black rose clenched between her teeth, her eyes twinkling.

Without really thinking about it, Ellie did, still staring at Yukio.

Though she could not take her eyes off her girlfriend, she had seen that the room was filled with roses and candles, each a mixture of deep black and baby pink. On the walls, Yukio had strung fairy lights up, all around the room. The light was off, giving the room a beautiful glow, somehow warm and dark all at once with the colors.

Yukio’s bodysuit was another mix of the two colors; black lace covering her, with pink ties from her hips up to the neckline. 

She grinned at Ellie around the rose. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Ellie croaked, her heart beating fast.

Lithely, Yukio jumped up from the bed, taking the rose from between her teeth and moving forward, slipping her arms around Ellie’s neck, the rose dangling in her hand behind Ellie’s back. She smiled softly and looked into Ellie’s eyes, warm, with no hint that said she minded Ellie’s freezing up.

“Hi Warhead,” she said, using Ellie’s nickname. “You seem a little surprised.”

That got a laugh out of Ellie, and she wrapped her arms around Yukio’s waist, hugging her close, hoping it would hide the shaking. “You could say that. You did all of this while I was in class?” She looked around the room, really taking it all in. The roses were beautiful, and gave off a lovely scent. The black petals looked soft and velvety to the touch, while the pink resembled satin. The candles flickered, the flames casting dark and dramatic shadows or bright and happy lights that contrasted and complemented so beautifully.

Yukio nodded. “I know you’ve been really nervous about today, so I wanted to show you that it’s up to both of us to make it a good day. Not all of the work is on you.”

Ellie’s shoulders sagged in relief and she let out a breath. It felt like something had been lifted off of her back, something that had made her ache. She hadn’t realized how much she’d needed Yukio’s words until they were out.

“Yeah, I...” she looked around again before looking back into Yukio’s eyes. “I know that. It’s just this day wasn’t always so great in the past and I was worried I’d screw it up.”

Yukio’s smile was reassuring with a touch of sadness. “It’s just a day. No matter how much meaning other people put into it, it’s still just a day. But it’s okay to celebrate it. This is how I wanted to show you that you’re special. Something a little different, that’s just for you.”

Ellie’s heart thumped faster and a rare smile spread over her face, making her eyes crinkle. It seemed to delight Yukio, who made a soft pleased noise and bounced a little on the balls of her feet before kissing Ellie.

“Thank you,” Ellie said when they parted. “I think... this is the perfect way for us to spend Valentine’s.”

And it really was. The colors, the decorations, Yukio’s display on the bed—all of it was very Valentine-y and yet, perfectly, uniquely them. Ellie loved it all.

“Here,” Ellie said, sliding her hand down Yukio’s arm to take her hand, guiding her to the bed. “I got you something.”

Yukio sat beside her on the bed, turning her body to Ellie, leaning in excitedly.

Bending over, Ellie rummaged under the bed and pulled out a little bag, stuffed there a week ago, when her cheeks had flamed hot in anger and embarrassment at the idea of her celebrating V-day. She’d desperately wanted to do something for Yukio and honestly thought she’d found a good gift—until she’d gotten home and it had all caught up with her. But now... Yukio had shown her that it didn’t matter if they weren’t exactly fitting in; it was better to fit together.

Her cheeks did pinken a little as she handed the bag to Yukio, though thankfully not like they had the week before.

A huge grin was on Yukio’s face as she tossed the tissue paper into the air. The paper slowly descended as she peeked inside the bag and gasped.

“Baby!” she cried, pulling the present out of the bag.

It was a teddy bear, a nice one not a cheap one from the drugstore on the corner, with chocolate colored fur and sweet stitched smile. It wore a little t-shirt with a lightning bolt over a heart on it, above the words “you’ve struck my heart.”

Yukio hugged it to her chest, looking up to Ellie with wet, joyful eyes. “It’s so sweet! I love it.”

“Really?” Ellie asked her, pleased but a little doubtful. She’d tried hard, but expected to do it wrong, with no experience in the holiday.

“It’s perfect,” Yukio leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. “Thank you.”

Ellie ducked her head and smiled, satisfied. Yukio wiggled on the bed beside her until they were pressed together, each with an arm around each other.

“I love you,” Yukio murmured, her nose on Ellie’s cheek.

Warm pink flooded Ellie’s cheeks—but that was okay. Pink was Yukio’s favorite color.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed:) If you liked, please leave comments or kudos  
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
